fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie/Ostateczna decyzja
Jedenasty odcinek serii Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie. Opis i bohaterowie |-|Informacja= Ten element strony może zawierać spoilery. |-|Opis i bohaterowie= Opis Zbliża się dzień, w którym Sąd Najwyższy ma zadecydować, kto zostanie nowym prezydentem. Summer dowiaduje się o przekręcie Moranici w głosowaniu elektorskim, więc postanawia zapobiec interwencji rudowłosej w decyzję Sądu. Jayden dostaje trenerkę personalną na siłowni. Dom Izabeli odwiedza Keyl. Bohaterowie *Summer Tjinder; *Elektorzy; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Tiffany Fletcher; *Ivy Tjinder; *Keyl Jones; *Izabela Flynn; *Brandon Flynn; *Tyler Flynn; *Moranica Davenport; *Jayden Van Stomm; *Jasmine MacMandy; *Cooper Davenport; *Brigitte Van Stomm; *Buford Van Stomm; *Zoltan George Davenport Fabuła Po gorącym odświeżającym prysznicu Summer udała się do kuchni w celu zjedzenia kilku kanapek z sałatą i ogórkami na śniadanie. Gdy przechodziła przez korytarz, usłyszała, jak ktoś uderzał w drzwi wejściowe. Zdziwiona owym hałasem podeszła do nich i spojrzała na umieszczony na ścianie ekran. Do jej domu chciało się dostać dwóch mężczyzn ubranych w garnitury. Jeden z nich był czarnoskóry, a drugi - naprawdę starym człowiekiem. Wystraszyła się, ale gdy spojrzała na dwóch stojących przy bramie strażników, dotarło do niej, że to jacyś ważni ludzie posiadający dokumenty tożsamości. Otworzyła więc drzwi, a mężczyźni wparowali do środka zupełnie tak jakby goniło ich stado rozwścieczonych wilków. - Co się dzieje? Kim jesteście? - zapytała, patrząc, jak obaj padają na kolana i przykładają głowy do podłogi. Do przedpokoju przyszedł również zaciekawiony Baljeet. - Pani Tjinder! - zawołał czarnoskóry, wstając i łapiąc Summer za koszulkę. Baljeet natychmiast zareagował, próbując go oderwać, jednak był na to za słaby - Musi nam pani pomóc! - Kim jesteście?! Proszę mnie puścić! - piszczała. Rozmówca puścił ją, a ta oparła się o ścianę. - Jestem Chimeziri Osbourne, a to jest...- zająknął się, wskazując na starca - A, nie pamiętam. - Za moich czasów to się nie zapominało imion współpracowników - powiedział, podnosząc się - Za moich czasów wszyscy wiedzieli, że Charles Fortress jestem. - Tak generalnie to jesteśmy elektorami Stanów Zjednoczonych. Był z nami jeszcze jeden, ale on zmienił głos na Davenporta. - Jaki macie problem? - spytała Summer. - Moranica nas ściga! - przełknął nerwowo ślinę - Nasłała na nas armię. Ta kobieta ma własną armię! Spieprzaliśmy przez jakiś miesiąc i dotarliśmy tu. - To... chodźcie, zrobię wam coś do picia i jedzenia, a kamerdyner naszykuje wam pokoje. Całą czwórką udali się do kuchni, gdzie Summer naparzyła dla wszystkich kawy. - Dlaczego was ściga? - spytała, gdy już wszyscy siedzieli przy stole. - Nie zagłosowaliśmy na nią w Kolegium Elektorskim - mówił czarnoskóry - Mieliśmy głosować właśnie na panią, zgodnie z planem, ale Moranica nas zaprosiła, dała walizki pełne pieniędzy, upiła koniakiem, a potem... Tego już nie wiem, ale chyba mogę się domyślać. Mężczyzna podniósł koszulkę. Na brzuchu miał napis "Moranica tu była", a pod nim strzałkę prowadzącą do krocza. - Zmyć się tego niczym nie da... O, a Charles ma takie coś, ale po drugiej stronie. Małżeństwo Tjinderów przeszły dreszcze. - Za moich czasów to się po ludziach nie pisało - wtrącił starzec. - Wiedzieliśmy, że Moranica zrobiła jakiś przekręt, by Zoltan wygrał to Kolegium - powiedziała, biorąc łyka napoju. - I na pewno zrobi kolejny przed Sądem Najwyższym - dodał Baljeet. - To jest pewne jak w banku... Trzeba ją powstrzymać. - Niby jak? To Moranica. Jej to niczym nie zatrzymasz. Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś rząd chciał się jej pozbyć i strzelił w nią pociskiem balistycznym? Złapała go w locie i rzuciła tam, skąd przybył. - Zatrzymać nie... ale opóźnić? - Co masz na myśli? - zmarszczył brwi. - Sąd Najwyższy jest jutro, a Moranica zapewne planuje dzisiaj zrobić jakiś swój przekręt. A gdyby tak pomyślała, że Sąd Najwyższy jest za... na przykład 3 dni? Wiesz, że ona zostawia takie sprawy na ostatnią chwilę, więc przełożyłaby swoje plany. - To... to jest dobry pomysł! - No to jeśli pani wygra - zaczął mówić przerażony Chimeziri - To my lepiej zaczniemy już pisać testament. Tiffany siedziała po turecku na swoim łóżku i słuchała muzyki, równocześnie obserwując, jak Ivy pakuje swoje rzeczy do torby. - Co ty dzisiaj tak wcześniej? - spytała Fletcher, zdejmując jedną słuchawkę. - A, wiesz, zmieniłam siłownię. Z tamtej mnie wywalili, bo podobno byłam zbyt ostra dla ludzi. Tiffany zaśmiała się cicho. - No tak. Nic takiego nie robiłam. No może raz złapałam jednego z kulturystów za jaja i wyrzuciłam przez okno, ale z ostrych rzeczy to tylko tyle. Przyzwyczaiłam się do tego miejsca, lubiłam je. Ale w tej nowej będą mi więcej płacić, więc może będzie spoko. Dobra, lecę, nie chcę się spóźnić na pierwszy dzień w pracy. Cześć! Ivy opuściła pokój, a tymczasem Tiffany zaczęła szukać numeru do swojego nowego chłopaka. - No, Park wyjechała, Ivy nie ma... Będzie co robić - podekscytowana szeptała do siebie, po czym przyłożyła telefon do ucha. Keyl zapukał do drzwi, które po pół minuty otworzyła mu Izabela. - Kim jesteś? - spytała. - Pani wnukiem. - Och, kurza twoja twarz ścierką zakryta! - bąknęła, opadając na framugę. Miała już zemdleć, ale w porę złapała się progu - Brandon! - krzyczała - Do mnie, natychmiast! - Ale to nie tak... - uśmiechnął się Keyl - Ja jestem z przyszłości. Po chwili tuż obok Izabeli ustawił się Brandon, który podejrzliwie zmierzył dzieciaka wzrokiem. - Kim jesteś? - Keyl, jestem twoim synem. Jestem z przyszłości. Nastolatek uniósł pytająco brew. Po wzroku młodego Flynn'a Keyl wywnioskował, że Brandon wie, że to kłamstwo. Z jednej strony go to zmartwiło, a z drugiej - zdziwiło. W końcu był już u tylu rodzin i dopiero teraz ktoś mu nie uwierzył w taką bujdę wyssaną z palca. - Mamy gościa? - nagle odezwał się Tyler, który już po chwili stanął obok matki i brata - Czemu mnie nie wołacie? - To członek naszej rodziny. Jest z przyszłości. To mój wnuk. Wołałam Brandona, bo przez chwilę myślałam, że to jego syn... z teraźniejszości. - Brandon... Brandon... - Keyl powtarzał w myślach, aby zapamiętać imię chłopaka. - A czemu mnie nie wołałaś?! - miał pretensję - To mógł być też mój syn. - A która by ciebie zechciała? Ty jak idziesz chodnikiem, to wszyscy od razu przebiegają na drugą stronę ulicy, byleby nie iść blisko siebie. Chłopak miał już coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili dotarło do niego, że to tak właściwie prawda i zamilkł. - Wchodzisz do środka? - spytała uprzejmie Izabela. Jones wkroczył do domu, gdzie Flynn zaprowadziła go do stołu w kuchni. Cała czwórka zasiadła do niego. - Jaka przyszłość mnie czeka? - spytał ciekawsko Tyler. Keyl przypatrzył się uważnie twarzy rozmówcy i palnął: - Marna. - To akurat wiadomo - zaśmiał się Brandon - Synu, możemy porozmawiać na osobności? - Pewnie - odparł, po czym wstał od stołu i ruszył za swoim "ojcem" do salonu. - Nie jesteś moim synem - oświadczył Flynn, rzucając dziewięciolatkowi srogie spojrzenie - Kim jesteś? - Jestem Keyl Jones - spuścił głowę - Jestem z domu dziecka, ale uciekłem z niego. Wciskam wszystkim rodzinom ten sam kit o dzieciaku z przyszłości, żeby mieć, gdzie mieszkać i co jeść. - Hmmm... - zastanowił się Brandon - Normalnie bym kogoś takiego wyrzucił za drzwi. No ale muszę pogratulować kreatywności. Witaj w domu... synek! Obaj zaczęli się śmiać, przybili sobie żółwika i wrócili do kuchni. - Musiałem sprawdzić, czy na pewno jest moim synem. Zostanie u nas kilka nocy. - Gdzie będzie spał? - spytał Tyler - Wszystkie pokoje zajęte, a na kanapie śpi Jasmine. - Proste. W twoim łóżku - zarządziła Izabela. - Co?! A ja gdzie? - Na wycieraczce pod domem. - Co?! - oburzył się - Jest mnóstwo śniegu, -10 stopni, a ja mam na dworze spać? Mam alergię na śnieg, a sama temperatura poniżej 0 powoduje u mnie tygodniową chorobę. - Racja... - Izabela wymieniła się spojrzeniami z Brandonem - Wniesiemy wycieraczkę do środka. Moranica miała na sobie samą bieliznę oraz ciemne rajstopy tak wysokie, że sięgały jej stanika. Gdy miała wychodzić z domu, narzuciła na siebie niebieski płaszcz do kolan, kolorowe bambosze i czapkę z daszkiem. Do przodu jej obuwia były doczepione plastikowe główki: na lewym kapciu Zoltana, a na prawym - jej samej. Natomiast z czapki zwisało uwiązane na sznurku pluszowe serduszko tak, że znajdowało się na wysokości głów. - Informacja z ostatniej chwili - usłyszała pochodzący z telewizji męski głos w momencie, gdy wsiadała do windy - Obrady Sądu Najwyższego zostają przeniesione o 3 dni, na 9 stycznia z powodu... eeee... spłonięcia gmachu Sądu. - Łeeee, to wybiorę się za 3 dni - stwierdziła, zrzucając bambosze i czapkę. Rok 2041 ledwo co się zaczął, a już był zdecydowanie najgorszym w życiu Jayden'a. Wszystkie dotychczasowe spędzał w swoim domu, obżerając się słodyczami i przepysznymi burgerami... A teraz? Rodzice kazali mu chodzić na siłownię. Dla chłopaka było to okropne miejsce. Unosił tu się odurzający zapach potu, a drzwi do szatni były jak dla niego okropnie wąskie. Same zaczepki słowne dotyczące jego wyglądu nie drażniły chłopaka, natomiast popychanie i uderzenia w brzuch irytowały go. Jedyną zaletą były dziewczyny o dosyć ładnych kształtach, które przy wykonywaniu ćwiczeń wręcz porywały uwagę Jayden'a. Przez kilka pierwszych dni Van Stomm był pilnowany przez swoich rodziców, ale od dnia dzisiejszego zajmować miał się nim wynajęty przez Buforda trener personalny. Jayden siedział właśnie przy końcu bieżni i pił wodę. Pot lał się z niego strumieniami, chłopak ledwo oddychał. Już miał się położyć, gdy zobaczył ją - ogromną napakowaną kobietę. Była tak szeroka, że opuszczając szatnię, musiała przejść przez drzwi bokiem. Jej ciało wyglądało jakby było pozbawione tłuszczu, same góry mięśni. Pewnie siebie zmierzała w kierunku Jayden'a. - Van Stomm? - spytała oschle, jednak ten, zapatrzony w wielkie ciało kobiety, usłyszał delikatne "Chcesz się całować?". - Tak... - odparł marzycielsko, zamykając oczy i wystawiając usta do pocałunku. Rozmówczyni przekręciła oczami i uderzyła Jayden'a w twarz. - Cholerni męscy szowiniści traktujący kobiety jak rzeczy... - splunęła na niego. Van Stomm otrząsnął się. - Jestem Ivy, mam być twoją trenerką personalną. Ćwiczyłeś na tej bieżni? - Tak. - Ile? - Z trzydzieści minut. Na najwyższych ustawieniach! - zawołał dumnie. Tak naprawdę wymęczyła go droga od szatni. - Na tej? Na tej, na której siedzisz? - Tak. - Ty wiesz, że od dwóch tygodni wisi na niej kartka "Popsute"? Jayden odwrócił głowę. Faktycznie, do sprzętu doczepiona była taka informacja. - Yyyy... magicznie zaczęło znowu działać! - Ta. Zaczęło znowu działać - prychnęła - Aż dziwne, że od samego twojego siedzenia bieżnia się nie rozjebała. Keyl siedział na łóżku Tyler'a i grał w grę na telefonie, gdy nagle poczuł przedostający się przez lekko uchylone drzwi zapach naleśników. Mając nadzieję, że Izabela gotowała jakiś obiad, udał się w stronę kuchni. Tam jednak zobaczył kobietę o długich kręconych włosach, na której widok nieco się zdziwił - nie widział jej wcześniej, ale po chwili pomyślał, że nie zna wszystkich domowników i jest to zapewne śpiąca na kanapie Jasmine. Nagle chłopak przeżył szok. Nieświadoma jego obecności MacMandy wystrzeliła laserem w naleśniki, a te już po sekundzie bardzo ładnie się przypiekły. - No, teraz lepiej - skomentowała. Jones miał już krzyknąć, jednak w porę zakrył usta dłonią i po cichu wycofał się do pokoju. Cooper zbiegł szybko po schodach do salonu, gdzie zastał Moranicę malującą paznokcie u stóp. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie była powyginana na wszystkie strony świata. Jej lewa ręka była umieszczona pod fotelem, drugą malowała prawą nogę uniesioną wysoko do góry, a druga była ułożona tak, że kolano stykało się z uchem. - Emm... mamo, co robisz? - spytał trochę nieśmiało. - Paznokcie maluję. - U prawej stopy? - Ta, a co? - Przecież nie masz tam palców. Moranica jakby na chwilę zawiesiła się, oddalając lakier od stopy. - Kuźwa, faktycznie... - wyszeptała zaskoczona, wracając do normalnej pozycji. - Mamo, mam sprawę - podszedł do fotela - Wiesz, za dwa tygodnie Karina będzie rodzić i w najbliższym czasie chcę być blisko niej. Przejmiesz za mnie wszystkie moje dyżury nad Zoltanem? - Ach, poród - rozmarzyła się - Aż przypomniało mi się, jak rodziłam ciebie i Ocean. Zoltan mnie trzy tygodnie przed porodem czymś tak rozbawił, że mi głowa Ocean wyszła i tak chodziłam później. No a jak odeszły mi wody to akurat napadałam jakiś taki bank z wysokimi pokojami. Gdy biegli po mnie ochroniarze, to woda ze mnie sruuu! Ochroniarze się potopili, a ja zwiałam przez okno w suficie. Potem dobiegłam na porodówkę, zadzwoniłam po Zoltana i się walnęłam na łóżko. Znaczy się, nie tak od razu walnęłam, wywaliłam jakąś babę ze szpitala. Lekarze krzyczeli coś tam, że jak mogłam tak zrobić, to wkurwiona wsadziłam jej rękę w buzię i przez gardło wyciągnęłam jej tego dzieciaka. No ale walę się na to wyrko, czekam na tego Zoltana, czekam, czekam... Spóźnił się jakąś godzinę! Jak przyjechał, to ja wkurwiona podnoszę nogi, spinam dupę i jeb dzieckiem w jego banię. - Fuj... - obrzydził się - Mną chyba nikogo nie atakowałaś. - Prawie. Jak rodziłam Ocean i podniosłam te nogi to wszystkie pielęgniarki, lekarze i pacjenci spierdzielili z tego szpitala, ktoś nawet alarm włączył. No to został jeden lekarz, ja, Zoltan i Ocean na jego rękach. Lekarz taka oferma, nawet podejść się bał. Wiesz, że chciał ciebie wyciągnąć łopatą? No to ja nogi do góry, spinam dupę. No a lekarz szybko padł na podłogę, a ty jak jakaś rakieta sruuu po niebie! Dopiero po dwóch tygodniach znalazłam cię gdzieś w Nigerii. - Aha... - wycedził przez zamknięte zęby - Ja już pojadę do Kariny. Oby ten poród nie był taki przygodny. - Łapiesz? - zawołała Ivy, rzucając w kierunku Jayden'a sztangą z założonymi po obu stronach 5-kilogramowymi ciężarami. Ta jednak odbiła się od brzucha nastolatka zupełnie jak od trampoliny i uderzyła Tjinder w czoło - Kurwa! - krzyknęła, łapiąc się za krwawiące miejsce. Jayden miał już do niej podbiec i sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku, jednak nie miał aż tyle siły, więc pozostał na miejscu. Tymczasem Ivy odsunęła rękę od czoła i obejrzała ją. - Wow, jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie zostałam zraniona przez faceta... - stwierdziła, a Jayden lekko się uśmiechnął. Po chwili jednak Ivy podniosła powieki i skierowała swój rozgniewany wzrok na Van Stomm'a, którego uśmiech zaniknął. - Uderzyłeś mnie... - powiedziała cicho - Ty zasrany szowinisto! - Ale jak to nasz syn został zabity? - dziwiła się Brigitte rozmawiająca przez telefon - Jak to przez Ivy? I co to ma znaczyć, że jest w kilku kawałkach? Halo? - Eee, spokojnie - Buford machnął ręką, a Brigitte odłożyła telefon - Posklejają go w kawałki i będzie cały. - No może tak. Zoltan wyglądał jak sto nieszczęść. Nieogolony, brudne ciuchy, nieumyta twarz... Po świętach znowu zaczęły męczyć go złe nastroje. Denerwowało go niemalże wszystko, od prawie dwóch miesięcy nie miał żadnej chwili dla siebie - ciągle ktoś z jego najbliższej rodziny za nim łaził, a w nocy Moranica zmuszała go do szalonych przygód seksualnych. Chwilę spokoju miał tylko wtedy, jak podczas świąt uciekł z domu, by z Brandonem wypędzić Marcusa z G-Tech'u. A tak to nie miał czasu na jakiekolwiek uporządkowanie myśli w związku z podejrzewaną u siebie depresją. Otworzywszy oczy, westchnął ciężko. Dzisiaj miała zapaść ta ostateczna decyzja czy zostanie prezydentem, czy nie. Choć wszystkie programy informacyjne mówiły o pewnym sukcesie Summer, w głowie Zoltana wciąż dudniło jedno pytanie - "a może nie?". Jak się za chwilę okazało, zadzwonił budzik ustawiony na 5:30. Moranica zrzuciła z siebie kołdrę i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Od razu zaczęła drapać się pod pachą. - Cholera, znowu wszy we mnie powłaziły... Może i Sąd Najwyższy był dużym zmartwieniem, ale w porównaniu z taką żoną to było nic. Jayden wszedł do męskiej szatni, gdzie czekała na niego Ivy siedząca na podłodze przy lustrze. Na kolanach trzymała zeszyt. - A więc - zaczęła - zanim zaczniemy trening musimy opracować ci dietę. Więc, opisz mi, co zwykle jesz każdego dnia? - Co ty robisz w męskiej szatni? - zmienił temat. - Jestem kobietą i będę chodzić tam, gdzie mi się podoba! Cholerny szowinista... Ale wracając... co zwykle jesz? - Owoce i warzywa - skłamał, chcąc zaimponować Tjinder, jednak dopiero gdy ta uniosła pytająco brew, zdał sobie sprawę z głupoty, którą powiedział. - Owoce i warzywa? Owocowe soki, frytki i czipsy jako ziemniaki oraz pomidory i sałata w burgerach się nie liczą. Posłuchaj - wstała, podchodząc do Van Stomma - nie rób do mnie maślanych oczek, nie jesteś w moim typie. - Więc czemu ze mną rozmawiasz? - Bo to kurwa moja praca! Płacą mi za to. Gadaj, jak i ile jesz... Stół dla większej ilości osób był wyciągany tylko na specjalne okazje, a zwykłe śniadanie do nich nie należało. Nie dziwił więc fakt, że przy jednym stole śniadanie jedli Izabela, Brandon, Jasmine i Keyl, podczas gdy Tyler siedział z pustym talerzem pod stołem i czekał aż ktoś mu zrzuci jakieś resztki. - Hmmm... - nagle odezwała się Flynn - Brandon, skoro Keyl to twój syn, to pewnie wie o twoich... - Nie - przerwał. - Okej... Keyl rzucił zaintrygowane spojrzenie na dwójkę rozmówców. - O czym mam wiedzieć? - spytał, a w jego głosie czuć było nutkę podejrzliwości. - Ach, nic takiego - odparła Izabela. - Wy coś ukrywacie - rzucił. - Dobra, przyznaję się! - nagle zawołała zdenerwowana Jasmine. Brandon i Izabela rzucili w jej kierunku pytające spojrzenia - To ja ukradłam "Mona Lisę"! Jak to rozgryzłeś? - Yyyy... - jąkał się zakłopotany - Talent, hehe. - Co ukrywamy? - spytał Brandon. Swoimi zdolnościami telepatycznymi zmusił go do powiedzenia prawdy. - Macie nadludzkie zdolności! Widziałem, jak pani Jasmine strzela laserami w naleśniki - wstał, uderzając pięściami w stół. - Jasna cholera... - Izabela zakryła usta, a Jasmine złapała się za głowę. Brandon spokojnie podniósł się, po czym przyłożył palec wskazujący do czoła Keyl'a. Już po dwóch sekundach chłopak zemdlał i opadł na krzesło. - Spoko, jak się obudzi to nie będzie pamiętał ostatnich 15 godzin. Nawet będzie myślał, że przez ten czas spał. - Całe szczęście - odetchnęła Izabela - Ale mówiłam przecież: zero bioniki w domu! - czarnowłosa rzuciła Jasmine wściekłe spojrzenie. Tymczasem Brandon machnął jednym palcem, a jedzenie z talerza Keyl'a sfrunęło do Tyler'a. - ... i zazwyczaj jem to z frytkami lub... - Poczekaj, moment! - zatrzymała go Ivy. - Za szybko mówię? - Nie, nie... zeszyt mi się skończył. A to nieużywany był, 80-kartkowy... Ręka mnie boli od pisania. Nigdy nie spotkałam nikogo, kto by tyle jadł. Dużo jeszcze tego będzie? - Nooo... - zaciął się - Dopiero mówię o śniadaniu. Izabela, Jasmine i Brandon siedzieli przy stole, podczas gdy Tyler, pomimo wolnego krzesła, dalej był na podłodze. - Należy pozbyć się tego Keyl'a, bo na wycieraczce śpi się strasznie niewygodnie - stwierdził najmłodszy Flynn. - Nieee... to w końcu syn Brandona. Nie możemy go tak wyrzucić. - Ale jakby Keyl był moim synem, to byś go wyrzuciła. - Tak - odparła bez wahania. - Ja bym pomogła w wyrzuceniu go - dodała Jasmine. - I ja - powiedział Brandon. Tyler przekręcił oczami. - Keyl pobędzie tu kilka dni, potem zniknie. Mówił przecież - uspokoił ich Brandon. Nagle jego telefon zawibrował. Nastolatek odczytał wiadomość. - O, znowu zostałem wybrany najpiękniejszym człowiekiem na świecie... - rzekł. Normalnie powiedziałby to z wielkim entuzjazmem, ale już się przyzwyczaił, że od urodzenia jest wybierany co roku. Tymczasem Tyler był każdego roku wybierany najbrzydszą osobą na świecie, o czym dowiadywał się zawsze w telewizji, gdyż żadne wiadomości nawet do niego nie dochodziły, a nagrody pieniężne z tego tytułu ginęły gdzieś w drodze do domu Flynn'ów. Tylko raz się zdarzyło, że te pieniądze trafiły do Tyler'a, jednak Izabela od razu mu je zabrała i przeznaczyła na kupienie Brandonowi najnowszego modelu G-FlySkateboard'u. - ... no i tak mniej więcej wygląda moja trzecia przekąska o czwartej w nocy. Potem kładę się spać, budzę i jem śniadanie, o którym już mówiłem. - Nareszcie! - rozradowana Ivy cisnęła długopisem w ścianę naprzeciwko. Obok niej leżał stos grubych zeszytów, a na samym szczycie znajdował się kalkulator - Będę musiała jeszcze wyliczyć bilans kaloryczny... Pewnie trochę dni mi to zajmie. A ty tymczasem... - wstała i podniosła wszystkie zeszyty - idź porób jakieś ćwiczenia. Gdy dochodził koniec dyżuru Moranici, kobieta pojechała z Zoltanem do Ocean. Młoda Davenport ponownie wróciła do prowadzenia własnego biznesu od którego miała niekrótki odpoczynek - w końcu została porwana, a potem szykowała się do roli Pierwszej Damy. Jednak teraz nareszcie miała trochę czasu dla siebie, więc postanowiła otworzyć swój sklep spożywczy. Prowadziła go codziennie od rana aż do 20, kiedy to zamykała i razem z Zoltanem wracała do domu, gdzie razem oglądali jakiś film. Małżeństwo Davenportów weszło do sklepu. Zajęta spisywaniem towaru Ocean zawołała krótko "Hej", po czym odwróciła się do swoich obowiązków. Moranica, widząc to, złapała najbliższą 1,5-litrową butelkę wódki i jednym łykiem wypiła całość, po czym odstawiła ją na miejsce. Doszli do kasy, gdzie już po chwili stanęła Ocean. - Hej - powtórzyła - Miałam dzisiaj spore urwanie głowy. Wszyscy moi pracownicy dzisiaj nie przyszli, podobno mieli jakiś problem rodzinny. - Wszyscy naraz? - zdziwił się Zoltan. - A bo to akurat jedna rodzina jest. Trójka rodzeństwa. Muszę jeszcze iść na zaplecze uporządkować towar. Zaraz wrócę - powiedziała. Była dopiero 18:27, czyli dalej trwał dyżur Moranici. Jednak rudowłosa bardzo nie lubiła spóźnień, więc Ocean chciała zająć się towarem, wrócić na sklep odebrać Zoltana, zaprowadzić go na zaplecze i kontynuować swoją pracę. - Hej, Zoltan... - Moranica zaczepiła męża, który był w coś wpatrzony - Dawaj, wychlejemy jej całą wódę ze sklepu. Mężczyzna milczał. - Zoltan, co... - Cicho! - zawołał, wskazując palcem na telewizor. Oboje zauważyli relację w telewizji z obrad Sądu Najwyższego. - Właśnie Sąd Najwyższy orzekł - mówiła reporterka, podczas gdy na ekranie widać było fragmenty z obrad sądu - że nowym prezydentem zostanie Summer Tjinder... Zoltan poczuł silny ból w głowie, który sprawił, że nie był w stanie nic usłyszeć oprócz krzyków Moranici. To koniec. Nie zostanie już prezydentem. Jego własna firma należała do Zack'a, odebranie mu jej nie wchodziło w grę. A żona... zrobi mu taką awanturę, że nie zapomni jej do końca jego życia. Rudowłosa była tak wściekła, że niszczyła cały sklep, nie patrząc na to, co się dzieje wokół. Rzucała regałami, tupała, niszczyła produkty, wybijała okna... Zoltan cudem wymknął się ze środka i ruszył w kierunku zaparkowanego auta. Wsiadł i od razu ruszył. - Nareszcie sam... - uśmiechnął się z powodu wolnej chwili - Pora zrobić coś, co powinienem był zrobić już dawno temu. - Co ty wyprawiasz do jasnej cholery?! - krzyczała Ocean, patrząc na swój sklep. O ile można było to sklepem nazwać, bo bardziej przypominało to wielką ruinę - Co się stało?! - Dzisiaj był ten pieprzony Sąd Najwyższy! Dzisiaj! - wrzeszczała - Miał być 3 dni później! I co? Jebana Summer wygrała! - O w dupę - zasłoniła twarz dłonią, wytrzeszczając oczy - Gdzie Zoltan? - przeraziła się. Rudowłosa rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu męża. - Nie ma go pod tymi ruinami? Moranica podniosła jeden z regałów, jednak pod nim nikogo nie było. Miała podnieść i drugi, gdy jej córka zawołała: - Nie ma auta! - wskazała na puste miejsce parkingowe - Musiał uciec. Tylko gdzie, gdzie... - Pewnie do G-Tech'u. Nie sądzę, żeby akurat tam, ale chyba na to są największe szanse. Ocean wybiegła szybko ze sklepu, a gdy tylko zniknęła z pola widzenia Moranici, ta wróciła do demolowania sklepu. Tymczasem młoda Davenport wbiegła do najbliższej taksówki i nakrzyczała na kierowcę, by jechał najszybciej jak potrafi. Żona Zoltana miała rację. Pojechał do G-Tech'u. Mężczyzna, zgasiwszy silnik auta, wziął głęboki wdech. Na szybko przemyślał raz jeszcze swoją decyzję. Czy warto? Przegrał właśnie wybory o wszystko, a w rodzinie - jego żonie zależało tylko na pieniądzach, córka skupiała się wyłącznie na prowadzeniu biznesu, Zack był naprawdę głupi, podobnie jak Cooper. Całe życie Zoltan próbował udawać, że kocha tę rodzinę, jednak wzajemności nie doświadczył prawie nigdy - czy ktoś go pocieszył po przegranych wyborach? Nie... Ale jedna rzecz wciąż nie dawała mu spokoju - dlaczego wszyscy tak ciągle obok niego chodzili i nie odstępowali go na krok? Chcieli nie dopuścić, by popełnił samobójstwo, ale dlaczego...? Patrząc na ogromne budynki G-Tech'u, na których budowę przeznaczył fortunę chyba zrozumiał, że chodziło im tylko o status społeczny i majątkowy. Tak. Samobójstwo było najlepszym rozwiązaniem problemu. Wyszedł. Spokojnie wkroczył do budynku i z uśmiechem powitał recepcjonistkę. - Dzień dobry, bardzo mi przykro z powodu decyzji Sądu - odpowiedziała mu. - Nic się nie stało - skłamał i wsiadł do windy. Po kilkunastu sekundach znalazł się w mieszkaniu. Chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do okna i otworzył je szeroko. Całe ciało mu drżało, bał się tego zrobić. Nie wiedział, co go czeka po śmierci - czy tam, gdzie trafi, będzie gorzej niż tu, na Ziemi? A może będzie lepiej? Wystawił głowę i wciągnął haust świeżego powietrza, chcąc jakby nieco uspokoić się lub wyciszyć. Ale kierowanie wzroku w dół nie pomagało - zamiast płaskiego wybrukowanego placu widział tam nieskończony tunel. Miał wrażenie, że gdy skoczy, będzie tak spadał cały czas, bez końca. Zoltan próbował nie myśleć o samobójstwie, w tych ostatnich chwilach chciał odwrócić od tego uwagę. Przyjrzał się dokładnie Danville. Mieszkał tu już od tak dawna, że znał każdy budynek po kolei. Ten wysoki, co stał tak daleko, to był bank. Obok, trochę niższy - wieżowiec, w którym mieszkała Karina, dziewczyna jego syna. Zaraz obok, niewidoczny dla jego oczu, mieścił się park, gdzie często ludzie wychodzili ze swoimi psami i radośnie bawili się całymi dniami. Mężczyzna ustawił stopę na parapecie. Odwrócił głowę, by po raz ostatni spojrzeć na swoje mieszkanie. Piękne, bogate, nowoczesne... Nadeszła najwyższa pora, by posłużyło innym. Zoltan ponownie skierował się w stronę miasta. W celu pożegnania otworzył usta i wyszeptał: - Żegnaj, Danville... Teraz. Teraz był czas, aby to zrobić. Chwycił się framugi okna. Przed jego oczami przeleciały te wszystkie szczęśliwe chwile w życiu, sukcesy, piękne wakacje, chwile spędzone z dziećmi... Ale to już minęło. Nic już nie było takie jak kiedyś. Świat się zmienił. Zoltan już pochylił się do skoku. Dalej widział ten sam tunel. I zdecydował, że chce tam skoczyć. Przynajmniej spadałby prosto, w dół. A w życiu? Życie było jak śmiertelny labirynt pułapka - gdziekolwiek pójdziesz, tam spotka cię coś złego. Miał już tego dość i chciał w końcu wyjść z tego labiryntu. Zamknął oczy, chcąc pozbyć się wszystkich wrażeń wzrokowych. Chciał też przestać słuchać tego wszystkiego, tej całej przyrody i ludzi. Ale jedno usłyszał. Przerażony i zrozpaczony krzyk córki. - Nie skacz! Moranica już miała rozgnieść kasę pięścią, gdy nagle wpadła na lepszy pomysł. Po prostu otworzyła ją - Ocean z pośpiechu zapomniała ją zamknąć. Wkładając banknoty do kieszeni, jej ręka zetknęła się z wibrującym telefonem. Wyciągnęła go i przystawiła do ucha. - Halo? - Mamo? - Ocean mówiła przez łzy - Tata nie żyje... Inne informacje *